Just a Line in a Song
by hokiesmokie
Summary: Collection of Draco/Hermione stories inspired by songs. Each chapter is a new song, no stories are related unless noted. Read and review!
1. When You're Gone

Amidst my writer's block for my ongoing fic, I've started writing little one-shots about Draco and Hermione. I just put my iPod on shuffle, and write a fic about whatever song feels right. So I think I'm going to post them, and just have this be an ongoing fic with a bunch of one-shots stemmed from different songs. I'll let you know what the song is in the title of the story. I know most of them are going to be songs that nobody in the world listens to but me, lol, but oh well. Hopefully you'll like the story that goes with them just the same.

Thanks, and as always, send me a review! I love to hear what you think!!

************

_When You're Gone_, Avril Lavigne

************

"Promise me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Please." She clung to his blue t-shirt like her life depended on it. She buried her face in the cloth covering his chest. She breathed in deeply, smiling in spite of herself when his musky scent hit her senses. "Promise me you'll come back."

Her voice, obviously on the verge of unwanted tears, broke his heart. "Hermione." He cradled her closer to his chest and buried his face in her curly hair. The welcome scent of warm caramel made him sigh in content, despite the less than happy moment. How could he leave without giving her what she wanted? She asked for nothing but a promise – but it was the one he would be most terrified to break. He knew that she would break with it.

She snuggled closer to her favorite person, wearing her favorite shirt, and forced herself not to worry that they only had a minute or two longer to be together. She wanted to do so much in that short time – hug him, kiss him, talk, laugh, cry with him. She wanted so badly to show him how much she needed him. But there was no time.

He heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Someone was coming to see what was keeping him. He wished they had waited a little longer. Even holding her for a few seconds longer would give him more strength to return. He felt her pull gently away. She had heard the visitor, too. They had time for one soft kiss. He couldn't move his hands to touch her face. She had him tangled in a way he didn't want to imagine how to get out of.

She lifted her head without being prompted. Their lips touched in a familiar fashion, but there was nothing familiar about the feeling. They had never kissed like this before. She was asking him to stay, to forget the war going on around them. He was apologizing, for leaving her and denying her what she needed. They were both saying goodbye.

It was over too soon, and neither one knew where they got the strength to pull apart. They assumed a friendly distance just before the door opened. Harry Potter was on the other side, beckoning him. "We have to go, Malfoy. The port key is about to leave." He, like everyone else in the Order of the Phoenix, had his suspicions about Hermione and Draco; but out of courtesy, he didn't make a scene of the two of them being alone together.

Draco nodded and picked his sack up off the floor. On his way past Hermione, he locked eyes with her once more. She couldn't turn around. She couldn't let Harry see how much it hurt to watch Draco walk away from her.

Draco stopped at the door and looked at her back. Her gorgeous long hair reached almost to her waist, and he sighed at the thought that he may never smell it again. "Hermione?" He was aware that Harry had stopped to wait for him again, but couldn't take his attention off the beautiful girl turning around to look at him, tears falling down her cheeks. He swallowed back the threat of his own tears. "Je t'aime."

Hermione smiled. She loved when he spoke French to her. Especially when he said things like that. Their relationship was well hidden in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and it was important that they keep it that was. They discovered shortly after Draco joined the Order and moved in that no one in the house could speak French, except for them. Hermione had studied it as a little girl in grade school, and though she hadn't spent the last eleven summers vacationing in Paris like Draco had, she could at least keep up with what he was saying. "Je t'aime plus."

He shook his head. "C'est impossible."

She closed her eyes to make herself remember the exact sound of his rough but angelic voice. "Fais attention."

He smiled. "Toujours.'

Hermione saw Harry watching them curiously. She knew that everyone else was frustrated when Hermione and Draco spoke French. She smiled at him. "Be safe, Harry." She could tell he was, as usual, dying to know what she said to Draco. Their secret language made others more suspicious of their extra friendly relationship. But they really didn't have a choice. To converse in English would be a dead giveaway.

Hermione locked her eyes back to Draco in time to catch his longing gaze before he left. She remained in the room. She couldn't stand another goodbye downstairs. She watched his tall figure, almost a shadow in the darkness of the hall, walk away from her, possibly forever, counting his footsteps until they could no longer be heard.


	2. Now You Know

_Now You Know,_ Hilary Duff

************

It was inexplicable. It was unreasonable. It was just plain stupid.

I tried so hard to change how I felt about her. I even tried to make sense of why I felt that way. We weren't friends, never had been. Until the war started, we hadn't been enemies. But we were now – which made it even more probable that she would never express the same interest in me.

I thought it would get easier as time passed. She was absent our whole seventh year of school. Three guesses as to what she was doing.

I didn't need to guess. I knew she would be helping Harry Potter find a way to destroy the Dark Lord. When she'd been captured and brought to my house, I knew they'd found one. She looked a lot different. I caught a glimpse of her as she was shuffled into the basement. Her hair was longer than I remembered, her face looked more mature. Her jeans were dirty and ripped. There was a tear in the sleeve of her black jacket. It was unzipped, and I could see that her t-shirt fit too loosely. She was very thin – more than she should be. I felt a panic slowly rising inside of me. She was riding the line between hungry and mal-nourished. She wouldn't be strong enough to withstand the torture that was surely coming to her.

I remember pacing nervously around my living room, listening intently for any sign that she was being tortured. I heard my family laughing in the other room. It wouldn't be long.

"Draco!" My aunt's screeching voice made my arm hair stand up. I really wished my master hadn't set her free from Azkaban. "Fetch the girl. It's time for a little fun."

I fought to keep from narrowing my eyes in hatred. I could never give away how disgusted I felt by the idea of seeing her hurt. As I descended the basement stairs, I prepared to be jumped by all the prisoners. I walked quietly through the dark. There were six people down here somewhere, and though I was the only one with a wand, I knew they could overpower me if they tried. "Lumos."

I jumped when the light from my wand illuminated the small room. I hadn't even heard her breathing, but then it made sense, because she was holding her breath. She was standing right in front of me, less than two feet away. Our eyes locked for a moment, for the first time in a long time, and I saw the fear. She immediately disguised it, putting on her brave face – or maybe she just really found me that disgusting.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

I swallowed at the sound of her voice. It was cold and raspy, and much too unhealthy. "She wants you."

"Like hell." I heard Ron Weasley approach me from behind.

I turned to face him. "I'm the one with the wand here, Weasley."

He didn't like it, but he backed down. I turned back to her, looking in her eyes again, trying to decide if it was worth it. The deep chocolate brown made my heart melt. It was warm, despite her cold attitude. I felt suddenly heated. My breathing increased, my head pounded with a beautiful pain, and I thought my knees would give out any minute. My stomach was fluttering, my heart was beating fast, and I felt myself unconsciously lean forward towards her lips.

Luckily, I caught myself before I moved too far. I swallowed and looked away to bring myself back to earth. Even after clearing my head, I still felt the power of her unknowing eyes. That's when I decided that yes, it was worth it. She would die if I took her upstairs, and I couldn't imagine never having the opportunity to feel like that again.

"Draco!" Bellatrix's shrill voice beckoned me to hurry up. I frantically searched the room for another option – any option. But my options were limited. I had less than a minute to execute any kind of plan.

My eyes landed on an icebox in the corner. Would it work? _Maybe_, I thought. I ran to the cooler and tried to push it away, "Potter, Weasley, help me." Of course they didn't budge. I should have known better. "Granger, then." I actually looked up to meet her eyes. They were filled with wonder and skepticism. "Do you want out or not?"

The wand master and the goblin came to help. We moved the icebox and revealed the trap door underneath. I wasn't supposed to know about it, but used to play there as a child. I knew it led out of the house, and I hoped they didn't have it blocked with Death Eaters. I threw the old door open and peered inside. It looked the same as I remembered. "Get in." The other prisoners hurried in. They'd been here so long, they would follow any way out – secure or not.

"It's a trick."

"It's not a trick, Potter."

"Why should we trust you, Malfoy?"

"Because your only other option is to stay here and listen to each other's screams as you get killed off one by one. And you've got thirty seconds to decide"

They all hesitated. "Come on!" I shouted desperately. It wasn't just about her anymore. I would be killed if anyone ever found out I were helping them escape.

Hermione's face was questioning, but she was silent. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door as a last resort. I felt a spark, and heard her gasp. She was afraid. I looked into her eyes intently, trying to make her believe I wanted to save her. "You have to go. Please." She hesitated, and looked between our hands, the door, her friends, and me. Her expression changed. She was trying to figure me out. I rolled my eyes. We didn't have time for her curiosity. I pulled my wand out and forced it into her hand.

"What – "

"Take it. You might need it."

"Malfoy – " She seemed so confused. "I don't understand." I knew she wasn't just talking about the wand.

"I don't have time to explain." But oh, how I wanted to.

"But what about you?" To my amazement, she seemed concerned about me, and somewhat embarrassed by it. "Your wand."

"Just take it. I'll use yours."

"But your aunt – "

"Is going to kill you if you don't leave – now!" I hurriedly pushed her to the door when I heard footsteps upstairs. Someone was coming. Weasley and Potter reluctantly followed suit.

"This better not be a trap, Malfoy."

"Go!" Merlin, I was so frustrated with Harry Potter by this point.

I got them through the door just in time. I positioned myself to make it look like I was climbing out of the door.

My father hurried down the stairs and looked at me with irritation. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, what are you doing? You aunt has been calling you for ages."

I put on a show for him. "They're gone."

His eyes widened in panic. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" He seemed to just realize the trap door.

"They followed the tunnel."

"Well we have to chase them."

I blocked his path. "No, I already checked the tunnel. They're long gone."

"They haven't been here long enough to be long gone."

"Father, I just ran to the end and back. I assure you they had the time."

He looked at me skeptically. "How did they get out so fast? They would have had to know about it already."

"Are you accusing me of setting them free?"

"It does look rather suspicious, Draco. The Dark Lord will wonder."

"You never even told me there was an escape route in our house. How could I tell someone else about it? You kept it from me."

Guilt flooded his eyes. I guess he realized it could have saved my life someday. And I guess it did. If it saved her, then it saved me.

'Come."

"Where?"

"To explain and beg for our lives."

Oh, boy.

****

That was three months ago. I got a hell of a beating, but my Master never found out I let her escape. Turns out it didn't matter much anyway, because here she was, ten feet to my left, standing alongside her friends with the Dark Lord pacing back and forth in front of them.

They were wandless, powerless, and pretty much hopeless. They were about to be killed.

My Master aimed his wand at Ron Weasley. "Avada Kedavra!"

I flinched as Weasley's stiff body fell to the ground. Dead.

Hermione's shriek chilled my blood.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry Potter was next. I couldn't believe it had been so easy all this time.

The Dark Lord looked menacingly at Hermione. He had what he wanted. Potter was dead. But he wasn't done. He was going to have some fun with her still.

I watched in what felt like slow motion. He raised his wand. She cringed away from him, and my adrenaline kicked in. I was the only one not moving in slow motion as I slid across the floor to block his aim. I felt a searing pain in my side, and then her body in my arms, trembling with fear; and I apparated.

To where, I don't know. It was in the middle of a forest. Cold, dark, and damp. It was quiet; I couldn't decide if it was peaceful or eerie. She was still shaking, and I was still in pain. I felt oddly disconnected from myself. Very light. I wasn't sure why. Maybe because I finally had her in my arms, where I always thought she belonged.

She finally realized she was alive. She jerked her head up to survey her surroundings. Her movements were controlled, practiced, and almost robotic. I'd bet she'd done this before. When her eyes landed on me, I saw a look that I'd never seen from her before. I didn't know what it was. Astonishment? Gratitude? Love?

Okay, I only hoped for the latter.

"What happened?"

I raised myself up from the ground, and felt my body scream in protest.

"Hold still." She pushed me back to the ground and lifted my shirt where it was scorched. There, there was a deep gash that was burning like a blue flame. I cried out in agony when she placed her hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. It hurt so bad that I couldn't even enjoy the feel of her hands on my body.

I watched her with as much focus as I could manage, as she picked up leaves and all sorts of objects from the forest floor and used them to do something to my wound. Nothing helped. The blood wouldn't stop; neither would the pain. I felt weaker by the second, due to the blood loss. I'd lost too much already. I wasn't going to make it.

I grasped at her delicate hands, stopping them from their meaningless actions. She gasped, but met my eyes. I couldn't have asked for anything else from her. Just the look she gave me guaranteed I would die a happy man. Her eyes were dark and watery. She looked lost, and scared, and confused beyond belief. Without a word, I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed the creamy flesh.

Her eyes didn't leave mine, but they widened considerably. Her breath hitched as she tried to speak. "Malfoy."

I swallowed. "Hermione." I'd never said her name to her before. It caught her by surprise. I didn't have time to think of how cute it was. They would be after her soon; and I would be dead. "You have to run."

She looked confused further, and glanced between my side and my face, where I still had her hand pressed against my skin. She flipped it over and cradled my chin in her palm. I sighed with the feeling of her tender touch. I always dreamed she would touch me this way; but I never thought it could feel so good. "I won't leave you." Her voice was so soft, and I couldn't believe she'd used the tone for words meant for me.

"You have to. I don't know where we are, but give them a few minutes and they will." I felt a constriction in my throat and rolled over to cough. I saw a splash of blood on the ground below my mouth. That definitely wasn't good.

"Malfoy," her voice held so much pain. It was surreal to think that it was because of me. I knew I'd caused her a lot of pain before; but nothing had ever broken her exterior this badly. Maybe it was watching her friends die, and then almost being killed herself that made her so emotional. Perhaps realizing my feelings for her was too much for her to handle. "Please."

I coughed up more blood as I snorted at her request. I don't think she'd ever said please to me before. "Go, Hermione."

"But you'll die." Her voice squeaked and I noticed a tear fall across her cheek.

"It'll be worth it." I choked out. I was now whispering. I couldn't get my voice to do much more. I was starting to see spots of black, which was annoyingly taking away from the view of the beautiful girl beside me.

She closed her eyes and let herself cry. I didn't have any idea what she was feeling. But she was definitely upset over something. Taking into account my situation, I liked to think it's because she felt about me the way I felt about her, and couldn't stand to lose me.

Far-fetched, I know. But a man will believe anything when he's dying.

"I didn't know." She opened her eyes and lowered her face within inches of mine. What little breath I had caught in my throat. "I didn't know why you saved us at your house. I couldn't figure it out. I tried and tried to make sense of it and to see what you were thinking, but I couldn't. I didn't know."

I used every last bit of my energy to reach out to her lips. They touched mine, and I felt more than I'd ever felt in my life. I swore she just gave me another few seconds of life. Every happy moment I'd ever experienced was overshadowed by the four seconds her lips were connected with mine. I tasted her salty tears, and pulled back shortly, remembering she could probably taste my blood.

"Draco." Oh, the sound of my name rolling off her lips was heavenly.

I smiled at her, for the first time in my life. "Now you know."

************

Review! Please and thank you!!!


End file.
